How Tsubasa loses his hair and dies
by striker86
Summary: Tsubasa goes to the barber to cut his hair and then changes his mind and goes somewhere else. Read the story to find out where Tsubasa goes and what happens to him.


**How Tsubasa lost his hair and dies**

* * *

Tsubasa was going to the barber to do trimming of his hair and make layers of them just like girls. When he reached the door of the barber he thought and said to himself that **"Pretty hair like these would be destroyed at the barber so I better go to the parlor."**

Tsubasa went to the parlor and went inside. A lady asked him **"What would you like to do ma'am?"**

" **The first thing is that I would like to do trimming and make layers of my beautiful hair and only the scissors should touch then not your hands or else they'll get dirty. The second thing is that I'm a sir not a ma'am."** Tsubasa says.

The lady picks him up and kicks him out of the parlor and says **"Don't you dare try to come back again you evil spy. I wont give you my nail cutter."**

Tsubasa is walking on the road and suddenly a kid on a bicycle cuts half of Tsubasa's hair and runs away saying **"This adds to my hair collection."** Tsubasa quickly takes out a mirror and checks his face and thinks that it is looking beautiful. He runs after the kid to pay him for all his hard work. The kid thinks that Tsubasa will hit him and keeps on running. Tsubasa says while running towards the kid **"Kid please take these 200 dollars for all the hard work you did."**

The kid keeps on running and says **"No I wont get in your tricks. I know that you want my nail cutter."** And keeps on running.

Tsubasa becomes tired and sits on a bench. Then he sees a picture of a rock star on the TV who has spikes on his head. Then he goes to a beggar and shows him the picture. He gives him a scissor and tells him to make his hair like that and then he will give him 200 dollars. The beggar spits on Tsubasa's hair as water and combs his hair with his foot fingers. Then he dips the scissor in the dustbin to get a good scent of smell and then cuts Tsubasa's hair just like the rock star. Tsubasa becomes impressed and gives him the 200 dollar.

Then he goes to Kyoya and shows him his hairstyle. Kyoya is about to say it is good but runs to the washroom because of the smell from Tsubasa's hair.

Tsubasa goes to Gingka who is having a meeting with Mr. hamburger and Mrs. Hamburger. He shows Gingka his hair. First of all Gingka holds his nose and checks Tsubasa's hair properly. He sees dirty finger nails on his hair and says **"What is this?"**

" **I don't know. I think it is the beggar's foot nails."** Tsubasa says.

" **What a beggar cut you hair?"** Gingka says.

" **So what? I got kicked out of the parlor so I went to the beggar."** Tsubasa says.

Then he goes to Masamune. Masamune too holds his nose and observes his hair. He sees some thing like egg yolk on Tsubasa's hair and says **"What is this? Egg yolk?"**

" **Egg yolk?"** Benkei says and quickly eats that thing.

" **Yummmm."** Benkei says.

" **No I think this is the spit of the beggar he used as water."** Tsubasa says.

Then he goes outside and sees an eagle sitting on a pole. He becomes impressed by the eagle's hair and cuts all of his hair by himself. He catches the eagle and takes it to Madoka to show her the combination. First she sees the eagle and says **"Wow this awesome."**

" **Yeah I know right I cut them by myself."** Tsubasa says.

Then she sees Tsubasa's hair and says that **"you are looking beautifully ugly."**

" **Is that good or bad?"** Tsubasa says.

When Madoka kicks him out of the house Tsubasa starts crying because he wanted to impress Madoka but she didn't get impressed.

Then he cooks the eagle to eat it with Madoka. Madoka quickly comes over there. Tsubasa thinks that she has come to eat it with him and says **"Hello milady."**

When Madoka reaches to him she quickly kicks him out of the backyard and says **"Don't come back until you hair grows back the same way."**

Then Tsubasa takes out a blade from his beyblade and kills himself.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
